


The Mornings After

by greenJeanKirstein



Series: Ride Fast, Die young, Bad Boys Do it Well [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey is awkward, Gen, M/M, Noah does the laundry, Proko is the pack dad, Ronan's hungover, Skov and Swan are the cutest couple ever, and is such a sweetie really, awkward Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning when Ronan slowly rouse from his dream, his bed was empty, but not cold. The sheets looked rumpled, like someone had left in a hurry.<br/>--------------<br/>Kavinsky woke when the air around him got too hot, but he still did his best not to get up. It had been a long time since he had gotten a good night’s sleep. Still, when he felt someone pull him closer and breathe against his neck, he opened his eyes, finding Ronan Lynch hugging him close. </p><p>Shit. They really had done it, he hadn’t dreamed it up. Fuck.<br/>--------------<br/>Two mornings, two boys, two sets of friends. </p><p>And an extra Monday to make it slightly awkward for their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monmouth Morning

The next morning when Ronan slowly rouse from his dream, his bed was empty, but not cold. The sheets looked rumpled, like someone had left in a hurry. Kavinsky probably **had** left in a hurry - his pack of cigarettes was on the table, his shirt lay crumpled on the floor and he had left behind his sunglasses. As Ronan sat up, he felt both bitter that he had been left alone after giving Kavinsky his virginity and relieved that Kavinsky wasn’t in bed with him, waiting to be woken up by Gansey walking into the room.

 

He rubbed his eyes and reached for the beer he had left on the end table, hoping it would soothe the slight ache in his throat, but instead his hand touched something soft. Ronan waited a bit until his eyes got more used to the light and then found himself holding a new set of leather bracelets. It seemed that Kavinsky had left him something else than a sore throat and hickeys to remember the night by after all…

 

Ronan walked out of the room after pulling on a clean shirt and putting on the bracelets he had been left. He had tried to find his clothes from the last night and while the jeans had been there, his shirt had gone missing. He supposed Kavinsky had kicked it under the bed as he snuck out. Yawning and rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes again, Ronan made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself some cereal. His head hurt just the slightest so he was glad to get a few quiet moments.

 

His serenity was broken when Noah peeked into the kitchen and smiled, waving slightly. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" Noah didn't wait for an answer, just leaned against the wall and continued talking. "Me and Gansey would like a word with you, after you've finished breakfast."

 

Ronan arched a brow, slurping some milk down with his cereal. He gave a curt nod though, knowing it would be enough to get Noah off his back for a bit. The boy seemed very happy, considering it was still morning and he rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling to Ronan.

 

"What?" Ronan asked with his mouth full of cereal, eyeing his giddy friend.

 

Noah shrugged, grinning even wider. "Nothing... It's just that you... did **it** with Kavinsky." He chuckled more and wiggled his brows, pointing at the hickeys on Ronan’s neck and collarbones that the shirt didn’t hide. "And he stayed the night, didn't he?"

 

Ah, so Noah had noticed. Maybe even Gansey had. Ronan nodded slowly and finished his breakfast. "He's not here anymore. Snuck out or something."

 

He got up and followed Noah to the living room area, crossing his arms. Ronan wasn't really in the mood of being lectured how his relationship with Kavinsky was bad. He knew that Gansey would have a problem with it, but it wasn’t like anyone could change what had happened in the past.

 

Gansey was sitting behind his desk, rearranging some of his notes and jotting things down. When Ronan coughed, Gansey turned to look at him and eyed him up and down.

 

“Morning,” He said, not as cheerfully as usually.

 

Ronan nodded, seeing Noah rush over and the boy nudged Gansey slightly, sitting onto the table then.

 

“So…” Gansey took off his glasses and looked at Ronan, his eyes scanning the lovebites for a second, then looking at Ronan’s face, not sure how to approach the subject. He did not want to upset his best friend and at the same time wanted to let him know that he did not want to see Kavinsky in his house any more. “You and Kavinsky… huh?”

 

“What about us?” Ronan hoped that the conversation would be over soon. He didn’t really wish to discuss his sex life with his best friend.

 

“Are you two like… together now?” Gansey asked carefully, focusing his attention more onto his glasses, which he cleaned with the edge of his shirt. Noah grinned at that, dangling his legs off the edge of the table.

 

Ronan sighed, _goddamnit_ , it was obvious that Gansey felt uncomfortable about the subject, yet still he was pressing on it. “No. We’re not together, Jesus, Gansey, please let’s not talk about it. It’s enough that you saw K sleeping with me…”

 

Noah chuckled and tilted his head slightly. “I saw more than that, you know. He rushed out about an hour ago, hair all messy and clothes rumpled. You sure did a number on him, Ronan.”

 

Both Ronan and Gansey groaned, making Noah laugh and jump off the table. “Fine, fine. I won’t tease you about it. I’ll go grab the laundry and wash your clothes, okay?”

 

The boy left the living room, going to collect dirty laundry from Gansey’s and Ronan’s room. It was a nice habit of his. At first it had been odd for Ronan and Gansey to see their friend collect their dirty clothes and return them when they were clean, but Noah assured them he liked it when the apartment was clean, so they didn’t complain. As he cleaned, humming a song to himself, Ronan and Gansey looked at each other, Ronan arching a brow.

 

Gansey ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “You know, I’d really like it if Kavinsky never comes here again. You should’ve let us know that you’re bringing him over last night… What if he had stolen the notes about Gabeswater?”

 

“But he didn’t, Gansey. I won’t bring him around again, and I didn’t plan yesterday out. It just… happened…” Ronan really didn’t feel like arguing about it. Gansey was his friend, not his father, he had no right to scold Ronan like he was a toddler and had done something bad.

 

“I know, I know. Just try to stay safe and don’t turn into a junkie like he is.” Gansey turned back to his studies, leaving Ronan to his thoughts. Ronan decided that he could make do with a cup of coffee and walked to the kitchen to make some. He saw Noah walk into his room and as his coffee was brewing, Noah called for him.

 

“Ronan! It seems Kavinsky left his shirt here! Oh and it has ash and yogurt on it… I didn’t know we had a--” Noah’s voice quieted and he let out a shriek. “Ronan oh my god!”

  
Ronan laughed, shaking his head. So Kavinsky really had left his shirt behind as he ran. The same shirt they had used to clean up the mess. Poor Noah… Maybe having Kavinsky over hadn’t been the best idea, but at least he had had a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kavinsky's morning, his lovely pack and more breakfasts.


	2. Dream Pack Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavinsky's morning before and after he leaves Ronan to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick translation for a few words:   
> милый- darling or dear  
> красавцик- a teasing way to say 'beautiful'

Kavinsky woke when the air around him got too hot, but he did his best not to get up. It had been a long time since he had gotten a good night’s sleep. Still, when he felt someone pull him closer and breathe against his neck, he opened his eyes, finding Ronan Lynch hugging him close. _Shit. They really had done it, he hadn’t dreamed it up. Fuck._

 

Quickly, but without waking Ronan, Kavinsky sat up. There was something he had dreamed up though; a set of bracelets for Ronan, almost identical to the ones the boy was currently wearing. Kavinsky left them onto the end table and then eyed the boy sleeping next to him, smirking. God, Lynch looked so perfect like this, skin littered with red bruises, plump lips slightly opened and eyes closed as he slept, lashes caressing his skin. Fuck, Kavinsky really had fallen for him, hadn’t he?

 

Bending closer, Kavinsky pressed a soft kiss against Ronan’s cheek, one of his hands finding it’s way under the sheets and onto Ronan’s groin. _Another round wouldn’t hurt, they could even go for multiple rounds._ Gently palming the other, Kavinsky leaned down for another kiss, but then heard someone walk around out of the room. _Shit, shit, shit. He did **not** want Dick to see him fondling Lynch._

 

He almost fell out of bed, tripping on the sheets. It was still dark in the room so it was hard to find his shirt, damn, where had he thrown it!? Kavinsky easily found his jeans: they were the only pair of jeans on the ground, but even after a few minutes of looking for his shirt, he couldn’t locate it. Fuck it. He thought and then grabbed the first piece of clothing that looked similar to a shirt off the ground, pulling it on. His shoes, his car keys, his wallet. As he heard Ronan shift, Kavinsky rushed to the door, silently sneaking out.

 

Kavinsky sneaked through the whole building, not seeing Dick anywhere, but still felt like he was being watched. Maybe the poor kid Dick and Ronan had a soft spot for had stayed over? Whatever, he was getting out of the place. Flipping off the building, Kavinsky jumped into his car and turned the engine on, glad that his Mitsu roared to life in a second. Within a few minutes, he was already cruising through the morning streets, trying to dull his headache by driving by a little store and getting a beer, drinking it as he made his way back to the house him and his friends shared.

 

Everything was quiet when he walked inside, but when he got closer to the kitchen, he could smell food and coffee and could see one of his friends, Prokopenko, reading a newspaper. At first Prokopenko didn’t notice Kavinsky, but when he did, he arched a brow, putting the paper aside.

 

“You’re home early,” He said, sipping his coffee. “Or should I say late?” Prokopenko stabbed his fork through something that looked like a cooked tomato and ate it, leaving some other vegetables on his place. _What the hell was he eating anyway,_ Kavinsky wondered. _Salad? A healthy meal? Fucking Proko, how the fuck does he have time and energy to cook this sort of shit for himself at 8 fucking am on a Saturday!?_

 

“Whatever.” Kavinsky said as he sat down, then took the mug Prokopenko had been drinking from and drank all the coffee that was in there, feeling himself wake up a bit more. He eyed the bottom of the mug for a while, then looked up when Prokopenko coughed and slid a plate of warm eggs and some salad towards him. “You look like you could use some food.”

 

After thinking a bit, Prokopenko got another mug from the cupboard and poured coffee into it, adding two sugars just like K liked it and gave it to his friend as well.

 

“So, where were you?” Prokopenko asked as he refilled his own cup as well, eyeing Kavinsky carefully. “You didn’t get into any trouble, did you?”

 

“Fuck no!” Kavinsky said, rolling his eyes at Prokopenko. “Jesus, Proko, you’re not my mum, are you? I can take care of myself!”

 

He was about to say something really rude, but then turned his attention to the stairs, watching as Skov carried Swan downstairs and put him to sit on one of the chairs. “Great, we have coffee.” He mumbled, running a hand over his morning stubble and poured some coffee into a mug, sliding the mug under Swan’s nose. The boy’s eyes were closed and he muttered something inaudible sleepily. Skov chuckled and ruffled Swan’s hair, then slid the mug even closer.

 

“Come on, милый, open your eyes.”

 

Kavinsky just watched how Swan inhaled the scent of coffee and slowly opened his eyes, gently taking the cup of coffee and drinking it. Skov was grinning widely and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head before looking up at Prokopenko and Kavinsky, giving them a nod for good morning.

 

“Hey, красавцик. You look sweet.” He said in a teasing voice, pointing at Kavinsky as he got himself some coffee as well and asked Proko if he could make some bacon and eggs for them. As Prokopenko went to cook some food for his friends and Swan nursed his coffee, Jiang came downstairs, stopped and then arched a brow, pointing at Kavinsky. “Mo-...Is that Lynch’s shirt?”

 

Everyone looked at the shirt Kavinsky was wearing, him included. It was a white shirt that had a black raven on it, something K would never buy and wear as he wasn’t very fond of birds.

 

Skov burst out laughing and Swan chuckled as well, but Prokopenko just tutted. “So you head out to have sex and then steal the poor boy’s shirt? Joseph Kavinsky, I thought I had taught you manners!”

 

Kavinsky just groaned and flipped them off. He was not in the mood to be told that him and Ronan wouldn’t work out. He just waited for Prokopenko to serve the breakfast and they ate breakfast together, teasing each other about various stuff. The boys asked Kavinsky if Ronan would be coming over or when the wedding was. He sighed and put up with the teasing, sometimes telling the others to fuck off or to shut up, but in the end he laughed with them, telling them how he had to run out of Dick’s house and how he should send Ronan a dick pic to remember the lovely night. While Skov and Jiang said it would be a good idea, Prokopenko threatened to steal Kavinsky’s phone if he went through with it and in the end they decided just to watch a movie together and chill in the living room.

 

The following Monday would sure be interesting...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next(and final) chapter: There's a Monday and there's school.


	3. Monday Mornings

Monday came quickly, too quickly in Ronan's opinion. He was not ready to face Kavinsky or his pack, not ready to go to school and to see that smug piece of shit eye all the hickeys Ronan couldn't hide. Although they had gotten a bit lighter, they were still seen and although Blue had offered to teach Ronan how to cover them with makeup, he had decided _fuck it_ and let everyone assume he had had sex with a girl.

 

Him and Gansey had picked Adam up on their way to school and when Adam had started to ask about Ronan's bruises, Gansey talked over him and asked Adam if he was well rested or if he needed some more sleep and time off. Adam answered with a confused shrug and then just reminded his friends that they were supposed to meet up with Blue later.

 

As they got to school, Ronan walked Adam and Gansey to their lockers: he had planned on staying for only a few lessons and had taken his things with him already. He was talking about going to the Gabeswater with Gansey and Adam and Blue the next weekend when he heard someone call his name.

 

"Morning, Lynch!" Kavinsky's cheerful and mocking voice boomed over the whole hallway. It seemed that he was certainly in a good mood. Ronan ignored him and continued leaning against the lockers, only looking at Kavinsky when Adam arched a brow and leaned closer to whisper. "..Why does Kavinsky have your shirt, Ronan?"

 

 _He had his fucking what!?_ Ronan's head snapped to the side so quickly he was sure his neck would hurt the next day. Kavinsky indeed was wearing his shirt, his favourite shirt with Chainsaw on it, the boy grinning widely as he tossed his Aglionby sweater over his shoulder and posed, winking to Ronan and Adam who were glaring at him.

 

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" He flexed and his pack of dogs laughed, Swan and Skov being so close it was hard to tell where one ended and the other started, Jiang carelessly rolling up his sleeves to show off his tattooed arms and Prokopenko eyeing the lockers between Ronan’s and Gansey. Up to no good as usually.

 

Ronan rolled his eyes and turned back to Gansey and Adam. “Let’s just go. He’s not worth our time.” He started walking away when Kavinsky called his name again, winking to him when Ronan turned to glare at him over his shoulder.

 

“Want your shirt back, Lynch?” Kavinsky asked, tugging on the fabric slightly. “Although I like it, I might be willing to give it back…” He winked again and gestured for Ronan to walk closer. Ronan didn’t, but smirked too.

 

“I already have your shirt. I don’t see why you’re not begging me to give it back.”

 

He could hear Adam whisper to Gansey, asking what the hell was going on and Gansey just sighed really loudly, then put a hand onto Ronan’s shoulder. “Come on, Ronan, he’s not worth it. Let’s go.”

 

Skov and Swan laughed, calling out to them. “Naw, is mama Gansey upset that little Ronan is getting more ass than he is? How sweet!”

 

 _Alright, that was enough._ Ronan shook off Gansey’s hand and went to Kavinsky, grabbing the boy by his shirt, “Tell your dogs to back off, Russian. If you want to fight, fight me, alone. After Latin. Pick a place.”

 

Kavinsky thought about it, grinning widely and then put his hand onto Ronan’s, carefully undoing the fingers around the shirt, the touch lingering longer than necessary. “Behind the school, as usually. Bring your mother, he’ll have to patch you up later.”

 

The bell to the lessons rang and Ronan pulled his hand away. “Fuck you.”

 

He returned to his friends and frowned, not wanting to discuss what had happened, but when Gansey patted him on the back and Adam smiled to him, he felt like it would be okay. He would just probably have a fight with Kavinsky, get his shirt back and then they would both forget what had happened over the weekend. Easy.

 

The first lesson went by easily, the second as quickly as the first. He sat next to Gansey, doing his best to take notes and to pay enough attention to pass the class. It was what he aimed for, not making too big of goals for himself. It was better to be pleasantly surprised by good results than to be let down by his failures. In the middle of the lesson Ronan excused himself and went to the bathroom. He needed a little break, but when he entered the lavatory and felt the unmistakable scent of weed, heard the chatter of very familiar voices.

 

“Oh, look who decided to come by. Want some herb?” Kavinsky smirked from his seat on the sink, new sunglasses on his face, a joint hanging between his fingers. Ronan eyed the little joint and arched a brow as Prokopenko took it from Kavinsky and pulled a long drag, exhaling with a little blissful sigh. The boy smiled to Ronan and offered him the joint, blowing some smoke towards Ronan. Ronan frowned and shook his head. “No thank you. I don’t get fucked at school.”

 

The pack laughed, Kavinsky’s laugh the loudest. “Would you want to get fucked at school, Princess?” He teased, wiggling his brows and beckoning for Ronan to walk closer. When Ronan did, Kavinsky spread his legs slightly so that Ronan could get between them. Prokopenko and Jiang, who were sitting on either side of K moved a bit away so that Kavinsky and Ronan would have some room for themselves.

 

“I’m warning you, Kavinsky,” Ronan hissed, leaning closer, grabbing Kavinsky’s shirt again. “Don’t bring up anything near my friends or I’ll beat you to pulp.”

 

“Will you now, sweetheart?” Kavinsky asked, pursing his lips and hummed slightly. “I’m sure Parrish would love to know how you got all of those hickeys. He looked so worried…”

 

At the mention of Adam, Ronan’s eyes narrowed and before he knew it, he had hit Kavinsky in the face, hurting him enough to cause blood to pour from Kavinsky’s nose. Instead of hitting Ronan back or demanding his pack to beat Ronan up, Kavinsky grinned and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

 

“A slut for pain, always and forever, huh?” Now it was his turn to grab Ronan’s shirt and he pulled the boy closer, kissing him on the mouth. Ronan had expected it, he really had, but he didn’t mind, instead kissing Kavinsky back just as when they had kissed after he had brought the delinquent home - Ronan biting Kavinsky’s lower lip, Kavinsky opening his mouth with a moan, wrapping his legs around Ronan and grinding against him. Neither of them paid attention to the blood still dripping out of Kavinsky’s nose, smearing onto Ronan’s cheek, just like a stripe of warpaint. The pack didn’t pay attention either - Swan and Skov were busy making out against a wall, sharing a cigarette so that when Swan inhaled it directly, Skov sucked the smoke out of of his boyfriend’s mouth, exhaling it when their lips parted ever so slightly; Jiang was texting someone, grinning to himself and grabbing for the joint that Prokopenko had been eagerly smoking. The smallest of the pack was leaning against the bathroom stalls, smiling to himself as he rode on the sweet, mild waves of the weed Kavinsky had probably dreamed up for them.

 

Ronan was the one who pulled away, gasping for breath, wiping Kavinsky’s blood off of his face. “I fucking hate you, you Bulgarian mobster trash.” He said, looking at Kavinsky who was biting and sucking his lower lip, chuckling at Ronan’s words.

 

“I want my shirt back.” Ronan eyed the other boys in the bathroom. “I’ll get you yours as well, but I want to meet you alone. No dogs, no Gansey, no anyone. Just us two.”

 

Kavinsky’s smile turned into a grin, almost a predatory one, his white teeth all lined up beautifully. _Some days Ronan wished he could punch all of them out, the other days he wished to trace his tongue over them._

 

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” He said and then took Ronan’s hand, the one that was still bloody and kissed the top of it, not lowering his mouth, but instead raising Ronan’s hand to his lips. “I will text you when you can get your shirt back. Now, shouldn’t you go to class before your mother starts worrying?”

 

Pulling his hand back, Ronan shot a glare to Kavinsky and his dogs. Skov and Swan were still busy sharing air and Jiang was holding a joint between Prokopenko’s lips so that the boy could do a drag while he was busy with fidgeting with his hands. He nodded slowly and then turned around, leaving the bathroom and taking the longest way back to class.

 

Gansey looked a bit worried when he sat down - Ronan had been gone for 10 minutes after all - but said nothing. Ronan’s phone buzzed during the class and when he checked it, he saw that Kavinsky had already texted him.

 

_‘see u in the sheets Lynch.’_

_‘i mean streets lol autocorrect.’_

_‘ps i don’t really mean streets ;)’_

  
_Shit._ This meant that even if he was getting his shirt back, Kavinsky would definitely not be content with just a race or two... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this is the end of this little fic. I do not know if and when I will write more, but I would like to try my hand in writing Swan and Skov next.


End file.
